


Will you stay ?

by plansfortwo



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: M/M, not sorry, this is so fucked up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-01
Updated: 2017-03-01
Packaged: 2018-09-27 18:32:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10038653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/plansfortwo/pseuds/plansfortwo
Summary: "Will you stay?". Magnus looked at him, and smiled. It was the most beautiful smile he had ever seen."If you want me to"."Stay by my side"."Always".





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone !  
> So, not long ago, I published my first english fanfic ever in the HTGAWM (I usually write in french). You guys gave me such a nice welcome, thanks for all the kudos ! I was really happy, really.  
> I decided to try again, this time with Malec.  
> I hope you will like this little piece :)

Alec doesn't really know when he met Magnus. He just did. Ever since, the man has always been by his side. No matter what happened, the other listened and cared and showed him his worth. 

When he realized he was going to disappoint his parents no matter what, Magnus told him that being proud of yourself was the biggest accomplishment ever. Screw the rest.

When he realized he was gay, Magnus kissed him good night. 

When he realized he was way too drown in his anxiety to have a normal life right now, it was Magnus who told him to slow down for a bit.

So when it started to get really bad, it was Magnus who convinced him to go to a therapist. He said "It's okay Alexander, it's all okay". And he believed it, when he hadn't trust the same words coming from his sister one week ago.

He always had trouble dealing with emotions, it was no wonder to anyone who knew him. He was awkward, he didn't know how to bound with other human beings, it was just the way he was. He always accepted it, but with times, it became more and more of a burden. His parents were always asking so much, and he never satisfied them. It was never enough. 

He was so tired. 

He was so _done_. 

His sister found him on the roof of the house, ready to jump and just shut everything out. He heard Jace talking, Izzy screaming his name and his parents telling him shit they didn't believe in. 

It all sounded so wrong and so fake.

It could all stop right there, and it looked so great. He almost moved forward.

But Magnus was there.

And Magnus managed to make him take a step back, then another one.

That night, his whole family begged him to do a therapy, see someone, anything. He didn't listen. He didn't have a problem, he just wanted some _peace_ for once in his life. 

Then he came back home, and Magnus told him he should talk to a psychologist. He even advised him someone. So he called the woman, a certain Caterina. She agreed to meet him in two weeks. 

 

\---

 

"My family wanted me to come to you and ask for help". 

"But did you ?".

"What ?".

"Do you think you need my help ?". It made Alec thought twice.

"Magnus said he needed me, so I suppose yes".

"Who is Magnus ?". 

"We're friends. Best friends".

"I see. That's great". 

 

\---

 

With time, Alec got better. He really did. 

But strangely enough, he started seeing Magnus less and less. 

"Are you busy, Mags ?". The other man looked up from his phone and shot him a small smile. 

"Yes, darling. I'm sorry I'm not coming that often anymore". He just shrugged.

"It's okay. We still good tho ?".

"Sure, why wouldn't we be ?". 

Alec smiled. 

 

\---

 

"What's up dude ?" asked Jace, in his typical fashion. They were watching the play in the living room and they could hear Clary and Izzy talking in the kitchen. 

"Nothing much... Ah, yeah". He took a gulp of his beer before going on. "Magnus came by this week. He said to say hello". Jace gave him a long look, as their sister arranged the pop corn on the table. 

"Ah yeah, you hadn't heard from him all week right ?". 

"You talking about Mags ?" asked Clary.

"Yeah, he's kinda busy these days. Always looking for fun, you know him".

"Yeah... That we do". 

 

\---

 

Magnus used to be there every day, he was a reassuring constant in his life.

Nowadays, Alec barely saw him twice a month. But the other said they were okay, so there was nothing to be worrying about. 

"I think I've might have upset him" said Alec to Izzy, around brunch on a Saturday. 

She took her time before answering. "Who ?".

"Magnus. We're not really talking anymore". He started scratching his neck in confusion. 

"How do you feel about that ?".

"Did you turn into Caterina when I wasn't there ?". The other girl laughed at his remark and gave him a big fake smile. "I am not sure. It's just...He's my best friend, you know ?".

"Yeah".

 

\---

 

The moment he realized he has been in the wrong, it changed his whole life. 

He was having a bad day, he was a mess in his bed and someone knocked on his door. Magnus walked in right after like he owned the place. Alec loved his confidence. He came near him and sit on the edge of the bed.

"You're not well today". His voice was so tender, he was lost without it.

"You're letting me behind" he said. He thought "I'm missing you so much".

"I'm not. You're just getting better, Alec".

"Then you should be proud of me, but you're walking away". The other's face changed so much in one second, it tore his insides apart.

"Alexander...".

"I want you back in my life".

"You should let me go".

"I can't do that. I'm no one without you. We're best friends".

Alec saw the tears forming in Magnus'eyes, but he didn't know how to reach out.

"We're not best friends". 

This time, the boy started crying for good, like the fucking cry baby he always knew he was. He got up and was approaching the other when he heard a voice nearby. 

"Alec, you there ?". Jace and Izzy walked in, and he was ashamed to be crying but maybe they would find some way to make the other stay.

"Please, tell him to stay" he started pleading and begging like he never did before. Even when his parents threatened him to 'stop being gay' or he would have to walk away from the family.

His whole world changed in just one second. In just one sentence.

"Alec... There is no one here".

_There is no one here._

He started screaming at his brother for saying that, saying things he never meant but the blond never wavered one second. He clenched his jaw and accepted it all. His sister seemed so lost, so unsure.

"What are you even on about?! Magnus is right there, and he's fucking leaving me". He used the sleeve of his sweater to wipe his tears away and stared at his best friend who wasn't in a better state than him.

He saw Jace looking at the place where the Asian man should be, where Alec could see him. 

And Jace saw nothing. No one.

"There was never anyone there" he added, with a careful expression. 

His breath got stolen away and he stared at his best friend, begging him to do something.

"It's okay, Alec, it's all okay".

The truth hit him hard.

 

.  
.  
.

 

\---

 

Not even a week after, Alec was placed in a special institution. He hadn't listen to his parent's rants, so he didn't even know the name.

It was kinda nice actually. A little bit boring, but well.

He was strolling in the gardens when he recognized a familiar face. He sat himself comfortably on the bench and turn to look at the other.

"So, you never existed". Magnus sat right by his side, they were looking at the lake in the park. It was nice and calm. Exactly what he needed.

"Never". The other played with his hand, and it felt so real.

"I created you".

"Yes. When you were four". He wanted to scream at the top of his lungs, but he didn't know what to say.

"Will you stay?". Magnus looked at him, and smiled. It was the most beautiful smiled he has ever seen.

"If you want me to". 

"Stay by my side".

"Always".

\---

When he walked back, Izzy asked him what he was doing.

"I was having a chat with Magnus".

He chose to ignore the look in her eyes and kept up walking.

At the other side of the hall was Magnus.

Alec smiled.

**Author's Note:**

> I'M SORRY OKAY.
> 
> Actually, this was written after a writing prompt : After years of gentle persuasion your best friend since childhood finally agrees to seek professional help for serious mental problems. Much to your dismay, as he begins to improve, you slowly realize that you are his imaginary friend.
> 
> So. Yeah.
> 
> Leave a kudos and a little comment, it would mean so much.


End file.
